The Goddess Of Vampires
by HaRuKa14-SM
Summary: Haruka is a vampire with dirty secrets, and then she meets Michiru, the daughter of a hunter of vampires, that killed her grandpa...Will she resist to bite Michiru and kill her father? Or will she forgive him?...Read and See...HxM Story...YURI PEOPLE...
1. I'll Tell You My Past

**A/N:** Here is a new Fanfic; I really love vampires, so I made one for my favorite characters. Enjoy!

**The Goddess of the Vampires** _by: HaRuKa14-SM_

**Chapter 1 - I'll tell you my Past! **

My name is Haruka, Ten'ou Haruka and I'm a vampire. You may not believe in me, or in vampires. Believe me, they exist, but you can't see them…They are hidden in the shadows. Not every vampire is bad, that's true. The few vampires that are out there are the ones who are dangerous.

I'm the leader of the clan of vampires; there was a task my grandpa wanted me to finish for him: The war between vampires and the people who hunt us, the humans.

I was a human before I've become a vampire: I was saved from a deathly disease, by not less than the blood of a pure vampire.

If you are bitten by a pure vampire or a vampire, you don't become one of us so easily. For you to be one, you have to drink blood from one vampire, and then you reborn again, more strong, more powerful. That's the laws of becoming a vampire, you drink pure blood of a pure vampire, and you become a pure vampire, if you drink the blood of a not pure but just vampire, you become a vampire. And then there is no turning back.

My change was awful and painful but in the end I was much better than at the beginning.

I drunk the blood of a pure vampire and I'm eternally grateful to him, his name is Huroshi Tenoh: Yeah, he was my grandfather, the first leader of the clan of the vampires, before he was killed by Utashi Kaioh. I don't know him very well; I just know that he was the one who killed my grandpa, and the one I'm going to kill someday.

I'll first talk about how I've become a vampire. I'll tell you my past…

I was a little girl, (Yes, a girl, you have a problem?) and I was terribly sick, with a disease called "Deathlish", it was a disease that in that time didn't exist cure for. I was dying slowly, and painfully, my parents tried everything to save me, but there wasn't more hope. I had lots of pain and my body was so weak. At that time I was 7 years old.

And then one night:

_-Flashback- _

_I can hear them talking, more like fighting, behind the door, my parents and my grandpa, are arguing about me. I know it is him, my grandpa, because I saw him in my dreams before. I never met him, only in my dreams. He was expelled from our home even before I was born, but I don't know why, one time I'm going to ask my parents why, but not now…not in this moment…_

"_Yoriko, let me do it, for the sake of your daughter, let me do it…I can save her!" Says Huroshi to my mother._

"_No! I don't want my child to become a monster!" She yelled, I'm pretty sure, they don't know that I can listen to them. _

"_Yoriko, please calm down, honey…and think about it." My father says trying to calm my mother._

"_You too, Kenshi, are by him side? You want our daughter to become what he is?" she says, almost crying._

"_If this is going to save her, yes, it's my only child and I love her, I won't lose her, because of your shame!"_

"_I'm not ashamed of my daughter, she is-"My mother was cut off by my father._

"_Oh, please, Yoriko, don't start with that shit, I know very well you feel ashamed to tell that Haruka is your daughter and why? Because she acts and dresses like a boy, it's that a crime? No, it isn't…and I love her that way!" My father now yelled._

"_Do what ever you want, but just don't ever talk to me again!" she yelled and I heard a door being slammed._

"_So, that thing… really works?" My father now asks to my grandpa, his voice tainted with worry.. _

"_Yes, it's a bit painful, but she will be alright, she is strong, if she survived until now, she will survive until the end…"_

"_Thanks, Dad, I know I was not the son you wanted me to be, thanks…I really missed you, and it was a stupid idea to expel you from our home only because of what you are…" My dad confessed._

"_It's ok; you are still my son…" I could already imagine the smile that my grandpa and my dad had shaped on their faces. I'm glad everything was finally fine between them. I'm relieved._

_Time had passed, almost 1 hour. I was waiting patiently for them to walk in my room and tell me… _

_Then more 15 minutes passed and my Grandfather walks into my room, he smiles and he says, sitting on the edge of the bed:_

"_Hi, Haruka-Chan, you know who I am?"_

_I nodded, I knew it, and that was scaring me:_

"_I'm your grandpa, and I have something for you - he took something from his pocket, I grabbed it, curiosity all over my eyes. It was a small container, with a red liquid inside, it didn't have label or anything like that, nothing! – that…hmm… is a blood of a creature I captured when I was in a mountain…"He says uncertain and watching my reaction carefully._

_He saw my face of disgust, and laughed a bit:_

"_I know, I know! Haruka-Chan, that's disgusting…"And then I started laughing with him, I was not afraid of him anymore._

"_I have to drink all of this? And this is going to save me? And I'm going to be like the other children?" I spoke weakly._

"_One question at a time, Ruka, yeah, you have to drink all, yes, is going to save you and the last one…" He hesitates for awhile and I look at him waiting his answer._

"_Yes?" I say impatiently._

"_You are going to be, more strong and powerful than ever…"He concludes._

_In one second I had drunk all of the liquid that was in the container. First I didn't feel anything, but then I felt something changing but I didn't know what. _

_-End of the Flashback-_

After that night, my grandpa disappeared again, he said to my father that he was going to come back to take me back with him. My dad discussed with him, 3 hours or so, but he couldn't do anything, he knew that my grandpa was right and doing the best for me and the security of the city.

I heard Huroshi talking with my parents that night, he said that the real effects would only going to start showing up in a month, until then I was safe… at least was what everyone thought…

_-Flashback- _

_A couple of days later after I drunk that blood I was more strong, faster and more powerful like my grandpa predicted. It has been not even a month since that day…_

_I was in my bed when that happened… I'm sleeping and then I wake up sweating and scared for no reason… It wasn't a nightmare for sure…_

_Then my eyes turn dark red and my canine teeth start to grow. I jump from the bed and go to the mirror and in a second I have lost total control of myself. I'm thirsty for blood, and I open the door and go to the cold streets of the city to quench my thirsty._

_I wake up the next morning with my mother screaming in my bedroom. I get up to comfort my mother:_

"_No! Take your hands of me, little monster!" she yells. My father appears in the door and stares at me for what looks like a long time. I realize that my clothes are covered in blood…Human blood…_

_-End of Flashback-_

My Grandparent appeared 6 hours after that scene. Everyone on the city was talking about a mysterious disappearance of a young girl who was about my age and that disappeared in the same night I went out.

I was scared. I knew that I had kidnapped that girl or worst: killed her. My grandfather took me with him to a mansion where there were lots of strange people but they were cool, they still are…

_-Flashback-_

_I enter a room where there is a throne but the rest of the place is empty only a big red carpet is filling the place that leads to the throne. The old man stops suddenly and points out to a blazon that was hanging on the wall._

"_Ruka-Chan, this is the moment of the truth..." My grandfather says taking a deep breath._

_I look at the blazo: there are two bats and some precious stones around the entire blazon, maybe rubies or something like it. On top of the bats, two crossed swords._

"_It was me who killed that girl, wasn't it?" I ask him and weakly pronounce the word kill._

"_I'm afraid so, but the effects just should show up in a mouth, that's not normal… I don't understand…"_

_He seemed lost on his thoughts for awhile, confusion was present on his eyes. I take a deep breath preparing myself for what he would say next. _

"_This is the house of my clan, now it is your clan too, you are one of us you are a vampire, Haruka-Chan…" he states looking at me, waiting for my reaction._

_I stood there, my eyes grow bigger:_

"_I'm a what?"_

"_A vampire, Haruka-Chan, you are a vampire…"_

"_Owouu! I'm a vampire!" I yelled surprised and happy._

"_Wait a minute, you are ok with that?"_

_I nodded and he smiled. _

_-End of Flashback-_

He explained everything, that night, that I had to start to control myself and that they don't hunt. I totally had forgotten about the little girl I probably killed, but she still hunted me in my sleep back at that time.

He told me, that if I felt thirsty again, to go ask somebody in the "Vampire House" - I started to call it that - to give me some of her or his blood. Huroshi told me that they were developing a medicine that would eradicate the need of any kind of blood.

Me and the leader of the vampires, my grandpa, trained everyday and in a few years I had completely control of myself. The nightmares with the little girl stopped, and then he was killed by Kaioh-san, and my nightmares started again, but now with some strange woman and a little girl with wavy aquamarine hair. They are very confuse because it is always the same nightmare and I can't understand what they say so I got desperate and I started to hunt again, but this time, I knew what I was doing.

No one knows about this, it's my little secret, my grandpa passed me the throne and now I'm the new leader. Soon, I'll be commemorating two years of leadership and his death.

I can't tell anyone about my little escapes in the night and no one is going to discover. I'm not taking the medicines, the ones that I talked about, because they don't have any effect on me.

I'm glad I'm a vampire, I prefer being one instead of being a human. Vampires have saved me from death... I'm stronger now...

I'm a pure vampire, who likes to hunt in the middle of the night and the leader of the clan of the vampires. There is just us - the other vampires were killed by hunters - and we are stronger and faster than anyone.

We like the darkness, but we can tolerate the sun, we are not like the newspapers say, we can walk in the sun, see the sunrise and the sunset. We live quietly in the middle of the humans, we have lives like yours, everything is normal, we go to the supermarket, to the cinema, to the school, we have jobs, and some of us, like me, like to race.

I work in a coffee that is called "Lovely Frozen Sea", and I race for a company who is called "Unanami Corporation". I'm the fastest of all the racers. I love to race because it gives me power and freedom and washes away all of my problems.

Tomorrow is my first day at the university. I hope I'll be able to make friends this time. On my other school I almost killed a guy because he had kissed my girlfriend, then she broke up with me and told me that I was a jerk. I know that is true, I end up screwing everything up. I never had any friends; I just have the track and field to fill me up.

I never saw my parents again and I don't want to.

I'm a tomboy with short blond and a bit messy hair.

I have green eyes and I'm handsome according to everyone that looks at me.

I'm tall, slim, fast and most part of the girls when they see me they think that I'm a boy. I honestly don't mind. I like to flirt with them and I don't like man, yeah, yeah, I don't like, I'm not straight, I'm a lesbian, and everyone in the "Vampire House" knows that.

I stood from the bed; my eyes turning dark red again just like the first time eleven years ago and my teeth starts to grow: _"And here we go again!"_ I think as I jump from the window... I'm going for my little hunt once again...

**A/N:** Review, please! Thanks!

**A/N (26-05-2012):** I've corrected some mistakes here and there xD I've realized I was actually confusing...


	2. I Really Think That You Are Beautiful!

**A/N:** I wanted to thank "yoki": she/he gave me an idea for this chapter. Actually I was thinking of not making Michiru a hunter, but she/he gave me this excellent idea. I hope it was what you were expecting to see…Ja ne…

I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed as well; you all gave me strength to continue this story. You are great! Stay awesome!

**The Goddess of Vampires**_by: HaRuKa14-SM_

**Chapter 2 - I really think that you are beautiful!**

I was hunting for an hour or so, and then I saw her: a pretty girl walking out of a building.

_She is cute, what a shame..._ She had blonde hair pulled up on a ponytail by a green ribbon, matching her outfit and she was short compared to me… _I have to be quick_. When I was approaching her very fast a girl came out of no where, jumped and landed on top of me, our faces only a few inches away.

She had long wavy aquamarine hair, blue eyes, she was a bit short, pale skin, slim and really, but really beautiful, she really looked like a goddess, the moonlight lighting up her features, and her skin was so-…

"Gomen, I…I thought you were _something_ else…" She says suspicious, interrupting my thoughts.

She was wearing a short back skirt, with a black shirt of loops and a black coat; I coul clearly see a few knives and daggers and some other weapons in silver, some in a belt around her waist and a few in her right tight, held in place by a black leather lace. Oh my goodness, she was really hot! I couldn't give a cold shoulder to that!

I knew what she was, she was a hunter, I could tell because of all her "equipment" _(HEY, I'm referring to her weapons; you shouldn't have those dirty thoughts, you know that?),_ her black clothes and the way she said _"something"_ instead of _"someone"_.

The only way to kill a vampire is to stick a dagger in his/her heart or take her/him head off. (I'm sorry for being so cold, but I couldn't explain in other way!), and we can't touch silver. Well, technically, we can, but not for so long, our skin begins to burn and it's like if someone is burning you with pure fire.

She got up from the floor and help me up too. She stared at me with her deep blue eyes, that reminded me the sea; suspiciously. _"I'm pretty sure, she didn't see my teeth! She is just trying to scare me! First rule you should know, no one nor nothing scares Tenoh Haruka, dear!"_

She smiled and she apologized again:

"I'm sorry, for my rudeness and for what I just did." She stated, smiling innocently.

"So, you always jump on people you don't know?" I asked playfully, showing my perfect white teeth on a flirty smile.

She giggled and replied to me: "Just to the people I want to!"

"So, I'm a lucky one!" she hit my arm playfully and I thought to myself: _I like this girl!_

She laughed, It was the first laugh I had heard from her, it was so wonderful. I was brushing the dust from my pants off when she asked:

"You forgive me, right?"

"Maybe… if you buy me a coup of coffee then I may forgive you…" I said, _I'm actually asking her out? _My eyes grew bigger, _I actually did that!_

"Right now? At 3 a.m?" _I didn't realize it was so late! That was lame, Haruka, what will she think of you?_

"Of course not, it's too late; I would be crazy if I would think of going to a coffee in the middle of the night." I barely stuttered, nervously playing with the hair in the back of my neck. B_ased on my words, I'm crazy right now and that makes total sense to me!_

"I agree with you, I would love to offer you a coup of coffee in other time, perhaps."

"Great!" - _I'm actually flirting with a hunter? Yeah, but that's because she is a goddess and she is a woman, I have to stop this before I go too far!_ I tried to change the subject. - So, what you were actually doing here?" I said. I realized what I had just said 5 minutes after.

She answered me for my surprise. "I went out from my work very late and I don't like to walk in these streets at this time, it's very dangerous, you know? So I started to run and I didn't see you, Gomen." That was the oldest excuse that I had ever heard, but I couldn't tell her this, it would sound very weird and rude as well.

"So, I know that you don't know me very well, but can I walk you home, then?" - I added quickly seeing her reaction. - "I promise I will not try anything, even if I really think that you are hoo—beautiful…"

She smiled embarrassed at my statement - wait a minute, she just blushed at my comment? _Yeah, she did… _I grinned satisfied.

I couldn't be flirting with a hunter, but I had never seen a hunter who was a woman and so HOT! JEEZ! Maybe I can go out with her a few times, and she may forget me and then I'll be safe! Hehehe! That's a good plan, I'm a genius! Ok, just sometimes!

But you see, not every vampire is bad so that means that there are good hunters too, right? Maybe she is one of them…

She extended her hand and presented herself:

"Thanks, I appreciate that, I'm Michiru Ynamari!" _I'm sure; that is not her true name, either!_ Vampires do the same; we have to protect our identities.

You must be asking yourself how I know the name of the murderer of my Grandpa and how he knows the family name of the leaders of my clan…

It's simple, my Grandpa was the best friend of Kaioh-sama, but they broke their friendship when my grandpa told him that he was the leader of the vampires and from the line of the Tenohs. Kaioh-sama freaked out and one night, Hiroshi came home and told me that Kaioh's wife was also in love for a vampire and had drunk his blood.

After my grandpa had told me so, he went to talk to Kaioh-sama trying to persuade him to let him take his wife. They discussed hours and hours, both stopped to watch Mrs. Kaioh that was about to complete the last step of the transformation. He got crazy and said that he would not have such a monster in his family. He took a knife and killed her, not really caring about the small daughter that they both had.

My grandparent couldn't believe his eyes and said that it was a mistake being friends with Kaioh-sama. They started to fight and Hiroshi went back home, as the little girl laid there crying and embracing the cadaver of her mother, and that was the true beginning of our war.

Hiroshi always talked a lot about the Kaioh family, he told me every single detail about them and he showed me pictures of them. I miss him a lot…

I answered her in the same way, she was a beauty but I couldn't give her my true name.

"I'm Haruka Sukhumi!" I took her hand and kissed it gently, her cheeks turned even redder. She really looked cute that way! I offered her my arm, we started walking, and I let her lead me into the dark streets.

The walk to her apartment was filled with our laughs and giggles from her. We talked about our works, by the way, she works in the department of music; talked about our hobbies, our kind of personality, our past and our family. _Of course I didn't tell her that I'm a vampire or that my grandpa was one, or nothing related with that!"_

We reached her apartment:

"I think you are safe, my lady!" I said, jokily.

She giggled and said softly:

"Thanks, Ruka-san!" she said playfully.

I raised an eyebrow, listening to my new pet name and I returned the smile:

"You're welcome, Michi-san!" I replied to her in the same way.

She approached me and whispered close to my ear:

"I really had a great time; maybe we can repeat it next time…" I was completely without words and then she took a pen out of her clothes for my surprise. I had no idea where she had kept it the whole time.

A soft pink tainted her cheeks and completely unnoticing my curious and surprised expression she started writing a number on my hand. I could clearly feel the soft touch of her fingers brushing my palm skin and smell her sweet yet exotic perfume…

Then she smirked, kissed my cheek and closed the door, leaving me practically surprised and paralyzed in front of her building. _I don't think my plan is going to work…I have just to forget her, that's all._

I went back to my mansion (The "Vampire House") and back to sleep. I was almost asleep when someone opened the door of my bedroom. I stayed quietly and then I heard a voice, a man's voice:

"You can't see her again, sir." He stated.

I continued faking that I was asleep and just moved my lips to reply:

"I don't pretend to." - _He followed me! Maybe he saw me before…_

"You seem to know her very well! You treated her from her first name, sir."

"I was flirting with her!" I sat on the bed, completely annoyed. I just wanted to be alone, and who he thinks he is to follow me?

"No matter what, you can't see her again, my lord, that's too dangerous."

"I can take care of myself; you should not stick your nose where you are not called! And who told you to follow me?" I asked him, rubbing my temples.

"I didn't follow you, sir, I was visiting a friend of mine and I saw her jump into you…She is a hunter you can't see her again. It's for your own safety, my lord!" He repeated.

"Suranami, I promise I'll not see her again, now can I go back to sleep?" He nodded and got out from my room. _He didn't saw me at least, but I have to be more careful when I go out again, he may follow me."_

Suranami was an old servant of the leaders of our clan. He was a vampire too and as tall as me, with brown hair in a small ponytail, with brown eyes too. He always uses a black costume and he often helps me with my tasks and gives me advices like my grandpa used to do.

I trust him with my soul; he is working for us, since the beginning of our clan.

I called him and he immediately opened the door, putted his head in:

"Yes, sir, you need something?"

"Suranami, I really have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir, the leaders have to complete his or her graduation!" He informed me_ again _and added. "You must sleep now, my lord, you must be tired."

He closed the door. I was thinking how it was going to be my day when I fell asleep feeling completely exhausted, my mind drifting off to the events of that night…

**A/N:** I didn't use their real names because they would discover that they were enemies and Haruka possibly would kill Michiru or in the other way around, and the action would start too soon. So I hope you don't mind, and I know that this wasn't the best of me…I'm really tired, I had lots of exams this week and I didn't get any sleep. Hope you understand…Kixuu!

**A/N (3/6/2012):** I had fixed a few mistakes and substituted some words, but basically the story is the same XD I had also realized I meant clan not claw… Hope you all doing fine! Kixu!


	3. Kiss! What a strange name!

**A/N:** Thanks people for the reviews, I wanted to let you know that the next chapters are going to have more information about Michiru claw, like you solicit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**The Goddess of the ****Vampires**_by: HaRuKa14-SM_

**Chapter 3 - ****Kiss?! What a strange name!**

I wake up, dress myself and went to school before everyone wake up.

I reached the university, _God, this is big! No, it's huge! _I went to my class, was a bit difficult to find but a few clumsy girls helped me. I was in my seat, with my arms on the table and my head in the middle of them, trying to get some sleep, waiting for the teacher start the class:

"Good Morning, class 2-B, I'm Mr. Yasuko, your modern japanese teacher, I want everyone came out here and present himself, ok, people?" I raise my head and cash a glimpse of an aquamarine hair. _"This...That…That was…"_

I inclined me for my right side in the chair, trying to see who the owner of the aquamarine hair was, when:

"Mr. Sukhumi, what are you trying to do?" I look for the teacher and realize in what position I was, I was completely curved for my right side, with one hand on the table, and the other in the air:

"I…I was…" but I couldn't reply because in one second I had lost balance and I fall to the floor.

A few girls screamed and some boys laughed, and then I was on the floor, with my hand rubbing my back and then the girl with aquamarine hair, looked for me, and her eyes grew bigger and I just gazed to her and went to my seat:

"Mr. Sukhumi, can you please answer me?"

"I was catching my pencil, teacher…" I lie. The goddess looked for me and smiled. I gave her a weak smile. _"This is going to be tough!"_

The class was being to boring, Michiru was every time smiling to me, and that make me feel uncomfortable. The teacher was talking about what he wanted to people do, like do all the work and put school in our priorities and responsibilities, there are 2 minutes remaining for the ring bell:

"For the next class I want a paper work about some person in this class that you really want to know, the objective is to know each other." He said and the bell ring, every one run out of the class, I wanted to do the same but someone grabbed my jacket:

"Haruka-san, wait…" Michiru says softy.

"Yes? What do you want from me?" I say coldly. _"I have to take this girl out of my life, and quick!" _

"I want to ask you, if you mind if I do the paper work about you."

"No, go ahead." I say and get out from the class living her alone.

I was on the corridor and then a tomboy start to walk with me, I could see clearly that he was a she, just like me: _"Another, jerk!"_

"Hi, my name is Kisshu; I'm the administrator of the club of the theatre." Kisshu extended her hand.

"Kiss?! What a strange name, man, I bet everyone makes fun of you because of that." I just say teasing her.

"Yeah, but I just ignore them, I'm fine with my name." She says smiling, he adds quickly and in a cold tone; making me almost trap and have a hard attack. "You have a problem with that??"

"Nooo, of course I don't have!" I say, trying to calm my accelerated hearth.

"Good, because I don't have too!" She smiles, making me thought that she may be insane.

I continue to walk and I prefer don't make any sound, maybe if I do that she going to go away. After a few moments of silence she spoke again:

"I know that you know the Sea Goddess, you are her boyfriend?"

"Who is the Sea Goddess?" I ask curious.

She makes a face like: "Oh, I'm smarter than you, hahaha!" and "I'm not going to tell you!" and then when we ask, they give us the answer in one second, without thought:

"You don't know?! Oh, God, you are deaf?" I raise an eyebrow at her statement and she saw me like that and replies me quickly. "The Sea Goddess is Michiru; she is a prodigy."

"I see, no, she is not my girlfriend and I don't want her to be, too."

"You are crazy? You don't know what means G-O-D-D-E-S-S?! Goddess!" She shouts spelling the word for me.

"I didn't know you knew how to spell G-O-D-D-E-S-S! Goddess." I tease her again.

She rolls her eyes and shouts again: "Why not, Hã?"

"Because I thought you were stupid…" I tried to make her forgot about our talk but seeing the look she gave me, I add. "Fine! Because…because she is not my type, that's why."

"How can that be? She is not your type?! She is the type of everyone. Wait a minute, you like men is that it?"

"Nooo, man, that's gross!" I cry, making a face of disgust.

"I had to ask. Well, I'm going to the bar; you want to come with me?"

"No, thanks, I'm not hungry."

"If you say so." She starts to walk to the cafeteria.

"Hey, where is the gym?" I say before she goes too far.

"Hã? Oh the gym, you go until the end of the corridor and you get out from the front door of the university, you will see it, I'm sure about that."

"Thanks, I really had a great time, folk!" I smile, and she smile back.

And I went to look for the gym and Kisshu to the cafeteria…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N:** Maybe you are asking yourselves why I waste a chapter with Kisshu, you going to see in the following chapters.

It's a bit short I know, I'm sorry, guys! Review, please!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. We are going to talk later, Mr Sukhumi!

**A/N:** I'm sorry guys, I know it took me too long, it just I didn't get any ideas and I had lots of exams in school and didn't have time and patience to write it. Please if you have some ideas for the following chapters, please tell me...Thank you! ^^

And, guys, its better you read the story for the beginning again, if you don't want just read chapter 2 again, I changed a few things…Enjoy!

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**The Goddess of the Vampires**_by: HaRuKa14-SM_

**Chapter 4**** - We are going to talk later, Mr. Sukhumi!**

I'm Michiru Kaioh, but not everyone knows that I'm a young hunter, of the claw of the hunters. My Dad is Hitori Kaioh, one of the best hunters there are in this world. My mother died when I had three years, so I don't have many memories about her. I know the as much as necessary to know what happened to my mom, I'm going to relate one of mine's memories:

_-Flashback-_

_I'm laying on my bed, worried about my mother, my mother had being sick for some time. __I heard some noise coming to my parents' room, and I get up and I open the door. I entered in my parents' room and I saw it._

_One creature was yelling and fighting with my father, in that time I thought that the male was a monster because he had big teeth and his eyes were red like the hell…_

_I look at my mother and I start screaming, my mother was with a dagger craved in her heart, she was so peacefully like if she was sleeping. I get close to her bed and I touched in my mother's hand, it was cold like ice, and then:_

"_What are you doing sweetie??" My mother whispered almost without strength._

"_Mommy!" I hugged her._

"_You have to be strong, sweetie, mother is going to do a journey…" she smiled and I saw she was in pain, she kept her eyes close._

"_Mommy?" I whispered._

"_Mommy has to go now…Mommy will be always by your side, sweetie…" I touched to hug my mother again, but she put me away. "Don't touch me, your mother is sick…I don't want to hurt you, my baby." _

_I start crying and she opened her eyes and I let escape a scream, my mother eyes were red and were full of blood. Her eyes were just like that monster, but were sadly eyes, the sparkle she used to have, that sparkle was not there anymore. She smiled a little bit watching my reaction._

"_I told you I'm sick…and sweetie, don't blame your father, he just want the better for us…" One bloody tear fell from my mother's beautiful cheek. She continues. "I forgive him…I'm just sad that I can't meet him and say I loved him so much…"I stayed there confuse by the words of my mother, words that still now I can't understand, but maybe she was weak and saying things without meaning, maybe was just and illusion, who knows? Who was she talking about? _

_- End of Flashback - _

Then she closed her eyes and leaved me for ever. My father found me hugging my mother and crying. He holds me and he told me it will be ok.

Some years later I asked who killed my mother; he was nervous, he told me that was that creature that was called vampire. It was Huroshi Tenoh. Why the surprise? He is a murderer after all.

My father told me, that he found my mother unprotected and Hiroshi was trying to bite my mother, my mother tried to defend herself and tried to stick a dagger in his hearth but she failed, she was to weak so my mother end up with her own dagger in her own hearth.

I believe in my dad, that's why I become a hunter, I want to revenge my mother's dead. I will kill all those bloody creatures, specially the leader of all them, I want to make him suffer and beg for his life, because they didn't even give a chance to my mother there: helpless and weak, laying on her bed.

Last night I was watching some handsome blond guy, then he started to run to a girl and I jumped in him, I saw him laying on the ground shocked…I guess I misunderstood him for one of that bloody creatures, but I swear it looked that he was going to catch her and drink her blood, but I guess I was wrong.

Oh, and he is so nice, he walk with me until I stayed safe in my house, he is so sweet, I never meet a guy like him, then I kissed him. _What? I kissed him in the cheek, don't get wrong ideas, ok?_

Well, I never thought in the possibility to saw him again, of course he had my number, but I didn't thought in meet him so soon and never thought that he will be _in my class! _But so it seems! _I'm so exited!_ I got to know him now that I have to do a paper work about him! Well, now I'm going to have my second class, gym class…

I lead to the gymnasium, _woo, it's really big! _I went to the girls' locker room and get changed into some black shorts, and some top. I head to the big gymnasium. I'm still amazed by it. And then:

"Hi…" I didn't see him there, _God! I hope he didn't think I'm ignoring him!_

"Oh, hi…sorry, I didn't saw you there…" I put my head down I almost forgot how he treat me back in the class room. I signed. _He was so nice yesterday, why he had to sound so cold?! Did I did or said something wrong?!_

"Oh, I'm sorry for being cold with you, I just…well, you don't deserve to be treated like that, I was stupid and a complete jerk and I…" I put my finger in his lips cutting him out. _His lips are so soft…._ _I'm sure they taste like candies_…._Michiru, behave yourself!! Probably he doesn't like you or maybe he has a girlfriend! _Where that came from??!! I'm thinking too much! I smirk at his behaviour.

"It's ok…I invaded your privacy, I would find someone to make the paper work, I didn't…" Now it was his turn to cut me off.

"No!! I mean…I don't mind, if you want to do it then I will help you…" He grinned sensually. _God, he almost made my knees weak!_

I stutter. "O-ok…well, what about we do the paper work after school, on _my house?_" _I'm definitely stupid…Now he thinks I'm given myself to him or something…_I add quietly. "Then we can work more comfortable, but if you want we can go somewhere, like the park or something…"

"Oh, no, its fine with me…I just have to warn my butler…" I cut him off.

"You have a butler?! Woo, I'm sure you live in a big house, I had one butler too but it was when I lived with my father." I smirk happily. "But I didn't like him; he looked like an ice cub…" He cut me off and broke in fist of laughter. _He looks so sweet! _I keep watching him and after a while I asked him_. _"What is so funny?"

He try to suppress his laughter_, truly that is not working! _"It just…the way you sounded…" He starts to laugh again, and I cross my arms in my chest pretended to be upset. He saw me like that he stopped suddenly.

"I'm so sorry, Ynamari-san…I didn't mind to upset you…I…" He was cut off by our PE teacher and a few friends that arrived to the gymnasium. I saw his looking at me with a apologize look. And I just move my lips to form the words with an evil grin on my face. _"We are going to talk later, Mr. Sukhumi!"_ He stared at me in shock and I giggle softly.

And I concentrate myself on the class, sometimes spacing out thinking on a certain handsome blond guy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N: **I know…I know…it's short…I hope I didn't make any mistakes…if I did, please tell me and don't forget to post your ideas and you opinion, Thanks! I'm really sorry for the time I took to write it, I hope I didn't desperate anyone, and I still have to write for the other stories. I'll write soon, I'm almost on vacations! Sayonara!! Review, please!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. Autor's Note

Hello there!

It's has been really long since I've uploaded something here, I just wanna let you all know some things you may be wondering…

- I won't quit "The Goddess of Vampires".

- I don't know when I'll upload again.

- I've just corrected a few mistakes of chapter one.

- I've been looking for ideas these past days.

- I'm thinking of starting to write again.

- I never stopped thinking about uploading I just didn't really have any ideas to start with.

- I won't upload anything before correcting the uploaded chapters and probably changing one or two things.

- I am quite busy. I've exams in two weeks.

- I'll change the rating of the story as I am thinking of adding a little spice on it

- I have a problem when I start a story, or either I make the story in question move too fast (Dunno how to explain it better) or I have lack of inspiration.

- I probably don't have such a rich vocabulary on English, which makes my descriptions be very poor.

- I started other stories that probably I'll post here… but I'm thinking that I should probably finish them first…

- I have lots of ideas for stories that I can't develop T.T

- I've a couple of ideas for the next chapter and the story

- If you see any mistakes, feel free to notice me XD

Thanks for reading this… probably you'll get disappointed because you were hoping for a new chapter, but well why don't you reread the story instead? XD

Kixu for everyone! :3


End file.
